


Genshu

by ZeroCrowe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's irritated that while the others are drinking sake all he gets is a juice box. Renji makes him feel better in the way of taking him back to his quarters and offering a bottle of undiluted sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genshu

**Author's Note:**

> (Previously posted on Y!Gal and LJ under the sn ReneeLandis. It's old. 2010 old.)

Ichigo glared at the red-head as he sat just across the tatami with Shuuhei, Matsumoto and Izuru. Each one had a cup of sake in their hands and each one had made a joke about him at least twice by now. The teen looked down at the juice box in his hand that Renji had given him and frowned even more, his grip becoming tight with indignant irritation; enough to crush the cardboard and foil container and make the orange juice inside spurt from the straw across the table-top and seep down over his hand.

 

Renji stopped laughing at whatever it was Matsumoto had said and sent a smirk over the table to Ichigo before he stood and obviously excusing himself, which went mostly unnoticed, he came over and sat next to Ichigo and flung an all too friendly arm over his shoulder. “Oi what's wrong with ya? Sittin' here all alone sulkin' just cuz you ain't old enough for sake!”

 

“Shut up! That doesn't mean you have to humiliate me and shove a juice box into my hand, I ain't a kid!” He said rather loudly, indignant. “It's not like I can't handle it, I spend hours at a time fighting, sometimes days!” He dropped the crumpled juice box onto the table and sat there looking rather dour.

 

Renji sighed and his grin dropped just a little, he'd teased Ichigo but he didn't want the kid feeling left out and angry. On top of that the others were now staring at them and it made the red-head feel even worse. “Oi, I've had enough for the night, better take this brat home too.” He called to the others, who all made sounds of disappointment in unison, much to Renji's amusement. “It ain't like ya don't see me enough! Sheesh. C'ya later!” With that said Renji grabbed Ichigo by the back of the collar and yanked him out of the room they had all gathered in.

 

Ichigo growled indignantly and his hand shot back to grab Renji's wrist trying to pull himself free from the grasp. “Lemmie go you bastard!” He said and twisted managing to pull himself free of the taller man's grasp and stand there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, illuminated by Seireitei's moon.

 

“Ya said you wanted ta get drunk didn't ya?” Renji said with an eyebrow raised, his arms crossed over his chest in a similar fashion to Ichigo who now had a confused look on his face, all hints of anger washed away by the sudden question. “Huh?” Was all he could come up with, feeling rather dumb-struck.

 

Renji just smirked at that and grabbed Ichigo by the arm, pulling at him again and he didn't let go until they were back at his quarters in 6th Division. “Just sit down and keep quiet fer now. If anyone found out I bought you back ta my place just to give you sake they'd get the wrong idea.” The taller of the two then released his grip and started to rifle through the cupboards in the small kitchenette area.

 

Ichigo yanked his arm back as Renji let it go and sent a scowl at the other male. “Don't just go dragging me around just because you feel like it! Ch'e.” Despite his harsh words Ichigo moved over to the small table perched in the middle of the tatami and sat down on the side nearest the door.

 

Renji shook his head and stood up after he had located his prize. Walking to the table he flopped into a cross-legged position and placed the bottle of sake down onto the table, followed by two small cups. “I only got genshu though, so maybe ya should only have one or summin.” He lifted a brow as he poured some of the fluid into the cups and slid one across the table to Ichigo.

 

“I coulda just had some back with the others!” Ichigo protested. “Why'd you have to bring me back here?” It made him feel a little uneasy, being alone with the other man as they usually disagreed on everything. “What the hell's Genshu?” He asked and picked up the small wooden cup to stare at the contents, when he looked up the look on Renji's face was almost comical with shock and Ichigo couldn't help thinking he must have said something awfully strange to make the red-head stare at him like that.

 

Renji laughed a few moments after he had been staring in shock at the questions. “Why? Cuz if I kept ya there with those guys Rangiku would probably eat ya! The way she gets when she's drunk if you were too you'd have no chance of fendin' her off! And...” He lifted the cup and downed the sake before finishing what he had been saying, although he let a light cough clear his throat. “Genshu is undiluted sake, in other words it's really strong stuff.”

 

Ichigo looked at his cup again, deciding not to say anything about the remark concerning Rangiku, he knew she could be wild but he didn't want to know how wild if Renji felt he had to be saved from it. “Whatever.” He said, not really knowing the difference between diluted and undiluted sake, after all it wasn't like he had ever had anything like it before. Ichigo pulled the cup to his lips before swallowing in one go like Renji had done, the action, however, made him choke and gag slightly as he slammed the cup back down on the table and shoved a hand over his mouth.

 

Renji burst out laughing when Ichigo started to choke. “Dumbass! Yer not suppose ta do that especially if ya not used ta drinkin at all!!” Renji leaned to the side enough to slap Ichigo across the back a couple of times until the coughing fit was over and he received a hot glare. “Oi! It's not my fault ya got carried away!”

 

“Shut the hell up.” Ichigo said in a strained voice, his eyes still watering from the burn on his throat. Placing his hands on the table either side of the sake cup Ichigo stared at it for another moment before voicing a demand. “More.” It's not that he didn't like it, it was quite a good feeling to be doing something that he knew he shouldn't be, something on a normal level not something like invading Soul Society or going to Hueco Mundo when he had been told not to. Drinking sake when you were under-age is something any normal teenager would do and that's why it made Ichigo feel empowered and filled with adrenaline.

 

Renji just stared before he squinted his eyes. “Ya sure? Maybe I shouldn't I dun wanna get ya drunk Ichigo.” Despite his warning Ichigo picked up the cup and thrust it out towards Renji. “You said I could right? So gimmie some more.” Renji leaned back for a moment before sighing and shaking his head with a smile. “If ya get a hangover don't expect any pity from me!” He filled the cup up again and watched as Ichigo downed it, causing himself to have another choking fit, though not so bad this time. The red-head filled himself another cup and drank it down as well, his head was slightly fuzzy now, already having had quite a lot of sake with the others earlier in the evening.

 

Despite the fact that they were both quite unsure as to how much to drink both males sat there for another few hours before the whole of the large sake bottle had been used. Ichigo was sitting there with lidded eyes swaying slightly from one side to the other and Renji had his upper body flopped across the table.

 

“What you...lookin at?” Ichigo slurred slightly as he spoke, squinting at Renji, or at least what he could make out of Renji through the spinning vision he had been blessed with thanks to the alcohol. “What tha fuck d'ya mean...you're...the one starin'” Renji retorted as he propped himself to be more upright. Ichigo glared and shoved his leg out under the table to kick Renji, almost missing completely but his heel caught the red-head's knee enough to make Renji notice.

 

The red-head snorted before sending a kick of his own toward Ichigo under the table, however unlike the orange haired youths kick, Renji's actually hit, hard. Ichigo jerked out of surprise before moving to stand, his posture hunched and his body swaying. “You bastard!” He yelled in a voice which sounded louder than usual and yet further away.

 

Renji leaned back on his hands and sent a half-sneer toward Ichigo, which seemed to be the last thing either of them did before a hand was tangled in red hair and a swift but off balance punch made contact with Ichigo's stomach. In retaliation Ichigo kneed Renji in the face before tumbling at the vice-like grip that wrapped around his legs and pulled, they fell to the floor in a pile of thrashing limbs and Ichigo grunted at the impact of his stomach against Renji's chin, the red-head obviously wasn't fairing much better because he hissed and shoved at Ichigo's shoulders trying to free himself.

 

Ichigo jerked back enough to lose his balance, his back making contact with the edge of the table and causing the teen to gasp before glaring, only having a split second to notice the white hair tie in his hand accompanied by a few strands of red before a body was against his and his hair was yanked on painfully, causing his head to snap back. “Tss.” Ichigo hissed, his alcohol foggy mind making him expect a punch to the face but none came. Ichigo cracked an eye open and looked down the curve of his cheeks at Renji who was just sitting there staring at him, closely. So closely that he could feel the laboured pants of breath whispering across his chin and neck, so close that he could see the flecks of red in the other males eyes.

 

Renji didn't know why he stopped, didn't know why he was just sitting there with a leg on either side of Ichigo's and his hand in the soft, short strands of orange atop the teens head. He didn't know why he had stopped to stare at the exposed neck or the alcohol induced flush on Ichigo's face, he just didn't know.

 

Fortunately Renji didn't have to do too much thinking because all of a sudden there was a hand on his wrist and it was yanked away, before he could even register what was happening there was a warmth against his lips and he realised, much to his shock, that Ichigo was kissing him. Ichigo's kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated in a way that lead Renji to believe that not only was the teen drunk as hell but he had never had the pleasure of practising kissing either.

 

The thing that shocked the red-head the most though was that he wasn't pulling away, that he wasn't disgusted with what was happening and perhaps it had something to do with the volume of alcohol that he had consumed that evening. Eventually melting into the sensation Renji pressed back, tilting his head to the left as his lips parted and he pressed forwards with his tongue, almost forcefully, against the seam of Ichigo's lips. Ichigo seemed to like it because he groaned deeply and opened his mouth to the invasion without any further prompting.

 

Ichigo's hands moved from whatever they had been doing, he had forgotten by now, to tightly grasp the front of Renji's gi as if to pull him closer, though that was almost impossible as their bodies were already pressed together. A fact that Ichigo quickly realised as Renji shifted enough to entice sweet friction against an erection the teen didn't even know he had. “Mnf!” He gasped and tossed his head back until the base of his skull hit the table with a dull thud, his grip now white knuckled as his knees bent and his heels dug into the tatami.

 

“Yea...me too..” Renji muttered, obviously referring to the hardness in Ichigo's hakama as he moved again, this time with a more deliberate motion so that not only did Ichigo gain from it but so did he, his own erection pressed tight between their stomachs.

 

Ichigo gasped again and vaguely wondered why he wasn't shoving Renji off of him, but then... it had been he that started it right? He was sure he was the one that leaned up and initiated the kiss on impulse. Another grind and another gasp that turned into a deep groan as Renji shoved his hands between the folds of gi to smooth across Ichigo's bare flesh beneath, blunt fingernails scraped across a taught abdomen before Ichigo's own hands thrust down to grasp Renji's hips tightly, forcing their bodies together roughly causing them both to cry out at the feeling.

 

Renji gave a pant before leaning down to press his lips to Ichigo's exposed throat, kissing and nipping his way across the flesh as their bodies moved in a drunken rhythm. He stopped to let a moan drift past his lips before opening his mouth and biting down on a collar bone that had been exposed from the motions of his hands beneath Ichigo's upper clothing, sucking even as the teen beneath him writhed and gave a hiss of surprise.

 

“Ha...a...Ren...ji...” Ichigo slurred and started to push on the red-head's shoulders. Taking it as a hint to stop his biting Renji sat back a bit and gave a soothing lick to the abused flesh, but Ichigo was still pushing at him.

 

“What?” He said sounding slightly irritated as he glared down at Ichigo. However the teen had a hand clamped over his mouth and an urgent look on his face, Renji knew what that meant. “Dun ya dare!” He yelled before being shoved to one side, Ichigo finally finding the strength to do so.

 

Without any further warning, and with a speed Renji didn't think possible for one so drunk, Ichigo staggered over to the small sink in the tiny kitchen and bent over it with a choking noise. Renji scrunched his face slightly and put his head in his hands. “Shoulda known this would happn'!” Although he was eternally happy that Ichigo had found the sink and didn't decide the tatami was a good place to puke, even if it was only sake that was coming up.

 

Ichigo grasped the side of the sink and counter in a tight hold, his body feeling light even if his legs did feel like they were made from jelly. Whether that was because of the sake or because of the fact he had been dry humping Renji moments before was a mystery to him, one that he couldn't begin to think about because he coughed again, which brought up a whole new load of the burning clear liquid he had consumed earlier that evening.

 

Renji came to stand behind Ichigo and placed a hand on either shoulder. “Ya ok?” Despite his words the red-head leaned over and pressed his chest to Ichigo's back.

 

“M.. fine.” Ichigo panted, he felt much better after that, even if his stomach still felt as if it were trembling.

 

“Good.” Renji said before taking hold of Ichigo's hips and pulling them tightly against his own. “Cuz I ain't finished.” Then he thrust his pelvis and groaned at the friction of his erection against Ichigo's rear.

 

Ichigo choked back a gasp and dipped his head, hands shooting to grab the base of the taps as he hunched over the sink, his own erection bumping against the side of the cupboards, pressed between them and his body. “F-uck... Renji.” He hissed but he didn't tell the red-head to stop, nor did he move to stop it himself.

 

As Renji shoved their bodies together a second time Ichigo's hands slipped and the tap turned on with a cold gush of water, washing away the mess in the sink and splashing Ichigo in the face and chest, soaking into his black gi and making it stick to his chest. The cold made Ichigo choke down a cry of surprise, but Renji carried on with what he was doing.

 

Ichigo decided he didn't care about the cold spray, decided that perhaps it made everything feel a little better because it was such a contrast to his heated flesh. The teen closed his eyes and arched his back as Renji ground into his clothed rear. The fingers digging into his hips ignored as his erection bumped and ground against the side of the counter in a cruel yet pleasurable way.

 

Their pants echoed into the room and every so often Ichigo would cry out, making Renji wonder if he was always this noisy when he did things, if he was so loud when he touched himself. The images that his mind produced as a result of those thoughts made Renji's blood boil with even more lust and he pressed his forehead to Ichigo's shoulder and moved with more force, more need. He felt himself coming close to the end, he didn't even care that they were still dressed.

 

“Ren-ji! S...stop! Fuck!” Ichigo shoved one of his own hands between his legs and squeezed, ignoring how his knuckles bumped against the counter as he rubbed himself through the hakama, despite his pleas for Renji to stop. “Nhh...wa-it don't...don't stop!” He groaned loudly, his breath hitching. “Gonna...gonna cum!” He closed his eyes even more tightly after wording his imminent release.

 

Renji couldn't take it anymore, the way Ichigo was moaning and pleading with him, the fact he had seen Ichigo thrust his own hand between his legs to obviously pleasure himself, it was too much and Renji felt his own crotch coil with tightness and pressure. He didn't even try to hold back.

 

Ichigo came with a jerk and a shudder, a loud shout of Renji's name burst from his lips as come soiled the inside of his hakama and seeped through to his hand where he could feel the sticky wetness. Renji wasn't much further off and as he watched Ichigo from behind while he orgasmed the red-head couldn't even hope to hold his own off any longer. With a muffled grunt and a shuddering breath Renji thrust roughly against Ichigo as he came, his hips bucking in uneven motions before he stilled and pressed his chest to Ichigo's back, panting and trying to catch his breath.

 

Ichigo let out a satisfied groan and somehow found enough sense to turn off the tap before sagging bonelessly against the counter.

 

It wasn't long before Renji stood back up, a little shakily, and pulled Ichigo into a standing position too. “C'mon...” He slurred, obviously still drunk. “Bed.” He didn't know if he was intending to do more, or if he just wanted to sleep. Either way he used his grip on Ichigo's arm to drag him through to the bedroom where his single futon was unrolled on the floor.

 

Ichigo didn't need telling twice and he flopped face down on the futon, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. Renji shoved him over slightly and lay down himself, following Ichigo's lead into the world of dreams.


End file.
